Daughter of Snow
by DianaChaseKirkland
Summary: What if the reason behind Elsa's powers was an affair between her father and the Snow Goddess Khione? Crossover Frozen/PJO. I don't own anything


**Hi! So, here is my new story…a lovely "little" one-shot crossing Frozen and PJO. It was based on a headcannon I saw in facebook, of how Elsa was Khione's daughter and because of that she has ice powers. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

"Conceal it, don't feel it…"

"Don't let it show" Elsa completed her now common mantra. Her father smiled at her. He had just made her try some gloves to keep her powers from showing. Elsa doubted the little pieces of fabric could do something against the ice, but suprisingly it had worked. With the gloves, her hands didn't shoot ice like they usually did, nor she froze things when she touched them.

"Alright," his father stood, since he had been on one knee in front of her "I don't think you should have problems with that. We could even go for a walk tomorrow, if you want."

"Really?" Elsa asked.

"Of course. If you are careful, from now on maybe things could go back to the way they were before."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea" she looked down. The King placed a gentle hand on his daughter's head.

"It will be alright" he bent down to kiss her forehead. "Now get some rest." Elsa nodded and went to her closet. She changed into her nightgown and her father helped her get under the covers. Once she was properly tucked in he tried to remove the gloves from her hands.

"No!" she pulled her hands to her chest. He stared at her. "Uh, I want to try them." His expression softened and he smiled.

"Very well then. Goodnight dear" he kissed her forehead again before standing and walking for the door.

"Goodnight dad" he heard her reply just as he closed the door behind him. He leaned against ther door and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't remember it being this hard.

With his head down, he walked to his room and stepped out into the balcony. The far mountains were covered in snow, despite being almost plain summer. He sighed. If he had before hated those mountains, now he wished he could lift them and throw them away himself.

'_It is not their fault'_ a voice said in the back of his mind. No, of course it wasn't the mountains's fault, but still they held the memories. No, the fault had been hers.

He was much younger, or at least he felt it like that. His tutor had always taught him about the Greek culture, since it had been of great importance to mankind. He had always loved every thing about the Greeks, but most of all, he loved the stories the old man would tell him about the Greek gods and goddesses and their amazing powers. And he loved all of them. From Zeus' lightning bolts to Iris' rainbows. He knew they were fake but that didn't mean he couldn't dream they were not. That he couldn't pretend to be a Greek priest who worshipped gods just for fun and he couldn't be 'slightly' obsessed with the fact of splendid underwater palaces and immortal maidens chasing creatures at the moonlight.

His father, however, always frowned at his liking.

"It is good you know," he would say, looking through the window of his study "but the gods aren't something to be worshipped. Feared and respected, but not worshipped. Without their powers they are horrible human beings, far more treacherous and sinful than any other, and their immortality only makes matters worse. Not someone you would like to run into." After such words he would just stay silent, staring at the distance, chance the young prince took to leave the room unnoticed.

He always shrugged his father off when he gave him such lecture, which was quite often. For one, he wouldn't allow his father to decide what was right or wrong for him to like, and second, he spoke as if the gods were indeed real, which only lead him to believe his progenitor did have some more mental complications than what his age let see.

One day he went walking to the moutains. It was his free day and his tutor had suggested he went to a quiet place to relax, for it would help ease his mind from his studies and the state affairs he'd been having to attend lately, all in his training to become King. After sitting around for a while he decided to climb the North Mountain, the highest one. When he arrived at the top he was marveled at the amazing view he had of Arendelle and of several miles round. His tutor was right, he felt a lor of peace in this place. However, he was not alone.

Turning around from his newfound looking spot he was surprised to find someone sitting on the snow, not far from him. As he approached the stranger he saw it was a young woman, with his back upong him. He wondered if she was lost, for the North Mountain wasn't exactly a touristic site. But then she turned to him, and his heart stopped.

She was beautiful. Her skin was so pale it could be mistaken with the snow around her. The wind lifted strands of her long raven hair, which fell loose around her shoulders and almost to her waist. But what captivated him the most were her eyes. They were soft and warm like the heat of the fireplace, brown like the coffee in the morning. She wore an ice-blue dress with short sleeves and her feet were bare. He frowned, wondering if she wasn't freezing.

For almost a whole minute none of them spoke a word. They were looking at each other. He had even forgotten how to breathe.

But she broke the silence. "Hello" she greeted in a soft voice.

He blinked repeatedly and cleared his throat. "Uh, hello" he greeted back, unsure if he should say more

"It-it is a lovely day isn't it?" he felt stupid as soon as he said it.

She gave him a slight smile. "It is indeed" she said. There was a minute slience before she spoke again, "And tell me, what could the prince of Arendelle be possibly doing at the mountains in a day like this?" she asked.

"I could ask the same," he replied, surprised that she knew him "why is a fair maiden wandering this mountains alone in such a day?"

She looked away from him, up to the clouded sky. "I like it here," was her answer "it's peaceful."

"It is" he agreed. He realized that he was still standing and so he walked the few steps that separated them, sitting carefully next to her. She looked at him.

"I-I hope you don't mind if I sit with you" he stammered. She smiled again.

"I don't" she said and looked again to the sky.

He looked up as well, but soon brought his eyes back to her. He just couldn't help it. Something about her, apart from her undeniable beauty, drawed him to her. She noticed and smiled. He blushed.

"You still haven't answered my question" she pointed. He stared at her confusedly, but then remembered.

"It's my free day," he said simply "someone told me I should come here to relax. I'm glad I did."

She raised an eyebrow. "You are?"

"I am" he said firmly.

"And why is that?"

"Because," he looked into her eyes and felt a brown wave washing his sudden courage away "because I wouldn't have found you" he said, his voice lower than before. He looked down, ashamed of his words, but suddenly he felt something on his hand. He checked and she had put her hand over his. Her skin was soft and smooth as silk, and her cold touch sent shivers through his spine.

"I am also glad you did" she said. He looked up at her. Her warm eyes staring gently into his own. He smiled and she smiled back.

"You know who I am," he said,"but I do not have the pleasure of knowing who you are. What's your name, pray tell?"

"I'm…" she trailed off, as if thinking "Neokhi."

He fronwed inwardly. Strange name. But it mattered not.

For long time they stayed there, sitting side by side, with their hands touching. He couldn't remember a moment in his life where, despite feeling this awkward, he'd felt this happy. Suddenly, she stood. He stood as well and noticed that the sun was beginning to set. Had he really spent the whole afternoon with her? It had only felt like minutes.

"I must go," she announced softly and then turned to him. "It was a pleasure finding you here" she told him, her eyes making him feel dizzy.

"Will I see you again?" he asked, full of hope. She hesitated, the look on her face told him she was thinking intensely. After what felt like an eternity she nodded.

"Here, at the same hour," she answered, already walking away.

"When?" he called. She turned around and smiled fully for the first time. He was sure his knees would fail him at any moment.

"Whenever you want" with that she resumed her walk and soon dissappeared from his view. He stood there, in the coldness of the mountain, not completely sure if what had just happed was real, before sighing and walking back home himself. He felt enormously happy.

The next day he managed to finish his duties and escape from his studies and he went to the mountain to look for her. There she was, sitting at the same place. This time they talked about a variety of things, like what they liked and disliked, the craziest things they had ever done and his family. He tried to ask her about hers, but she would only answer vague things like 'they are good' or 'they are far away from here'. The next days passed in a similar way and they got to know each other better. They became good friends.

On an occasion he asked her if she wanted to walk around the town with him. She hesitated at first, but at his begging she gave in and told him to wait for a moment. When she reappeared she wore the same ice-blue dress (which, he had noticed, she seemed to wear every day) but with longer sleeves, completely covering her arms. She was also wearing shoes, since she was always bare-foot, and in a hand she held a cape.

"Alright," she sighed "let's go."

Together they headed down the moutain and into Arendelle. When they reached the town she put on the cape and pulled the hood over her head. He looked at her quizzically.

"My skin is a bit sensible" she replied. He nodded and offered her his arm. She took it and let him show her around. She semeed fascinated by every thing, from the big statues and fountains to the little kids running around the plaza. It was carnival season, so there were colorful decorations, playing musicians and big stands selling all types of delicious treats.

A buffon walked by them and performed a mimical joke, making them both laugh. He froze when he heard her laugh. It was musical, magical, perfect. In the sunlight, the locks of black hair that peeked out of the hood looked like black amber, and her white skin seemed to glow, like if it had little diamonds incrusted. Her warm eyes shone a deep brown with two small black points inside. Her bright smile seemed to light up the world. She was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

And it was there and then, that he realized he was utterly in love with her.

And it was not until he gathered enough courage to tell her about it, that she confessed she felt the same way. From that day on they lived a torrid romance. He loved her immesely, and with every kiss they shared he felt she loved him back with the same intensity. But inspite of this, they were secret lovers. He did not know whether his father would approve of their relationship or make him forget it and marry the princess of a near country, for it had been years since he started speaking to him of the benefits the union would bring. Either way, he was determined to stay with his beloved, even if that meant giving up his crown. The happiness he now lived in was worth it. But little did he know that it wouldn't last.

One day he arrived at the mountain, where they met every day, and found her at their usual spot. However, she was not sitting calmly in the snow, nor did she run up to meet him. She was standing there, with her head down. She didn't even acknowledge him when he reached her side. When he tried to take her hand she pulled away.

"My love?" he inquired, moving closer. She didn't answer. "Dear, what's wrong?

"I must go" she said after some seconds, her voice little more than a whisper.

He frowned. "How comes? I've just arrived. Are you feeling well?" he tried to hold her but she noticed she was hugging herself and wouldn't look at him.

"I must go" she repeated, a little louder this time.

"I don't understand" he admitted.

She raised her head violently. Her eyes were puffy and red.

"No you don't!" she snapped. "You don't understand. You mortals never understand anything!" Despite her words her voice trembled. He blinked in surprise. They way she said mortals startled him a second, but he waved the thought aside.

"Dear," he began "come, if you're feeling unwell…" she cut him off.

"I'm fine!" she unfolded her arms and wiped her eyes furiously. "I must go," she repeated, now looking at him "go and never come back!" She turned around but his arms stopped her. He had embraced her.

"What are you saying?" he asked, burying his face in her hair.

"Just what I said…" her voice broke again, but she quickly recovered and pushed him away.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked again, his voice filled with hurt.

"It doesn't matter," she answered "nothing matters. I am going forever. Don't look for me. Forget me. Forget every thing." The silence fell upon them as they both stood there, looking at each other. His face was a mix of grief and bewilderment. Was this really happening?

"So that's it?" he asked, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. "You will just leave me? After all the time we spent together? After all the _love _we shared?" he saw her stiff at his remark. Nonetheless she clenched her fists and looked at him.

"Yes" she said, and that single word broke his heart into a million pieces. He gazed into her eyes. The warmth he felt whenever he looked at them was gone, replaced by a piercing coldness. Her ever gentle gaze was now hard as stone. And what hurt him the most: it was directed to him.

She turned around and began to walk, but she stopped and looked over her shoulder at him.

"And concercing what we had," she said in a harsh tone "it was nothing." And with that she disappeared. Literally disappeared. He gasped, wondering if his eyes had played him a bad joke. He ran around frantically, screaming her name, begging her to come back, saying he loved her. But it was all in vain. She was gone. Gone forever.

He didn't know how long he stayed there, crying. Yes, he cried. She was the love of his life. The only one he had ever truly loved and the only one he would ever love, he was sure of it. Finally, he decided to go home before his father sent the guards looking for him. He locked himself up in his room and didn't come out in days, weeks, who knows. Every day he stared at the mountains, memories flooding his mind, and every night he cried and mourned for his lost love until he fell asleep. But one day he was done. One day he opened the door of his room, much to everyone's surprise.

However, he wasn't the same. His smile was lost and his laugh was never heard again. He acted like a lifeless being, only following instructions. He even married the princess, as his father wanted him to. But he didn't care for her at all. The night of their wedding he pretended to have flu and went to sleep right away. Everybody said he had lost the ability to feel.

But some months later his father fell ill. Everyone knew this would be the end of the old King. Despite of his now stoic personality, he spent his last days next to his bed. One day the King took his son's hands in his own.

"I feel it here," he told him, in a raspy voice "death."

"Don't talk," he replied "you'll hurt your throat." The King shook his head.

"No, I must talk. There are things you must know. I only wish I had told you sooner." He frowned. What could he possibly need to know that he hadn't told him already? He stayed silent. The old man took it as a sign that he was listening and carried on.

"I had already married your mother," he began "you were soon to be born and I was more than overjoyed. But I was still young and restless, so I often went in short trips to the forests and to the mountains. Once I went to the North Mountain," the prince tensed "and I saw her. A beautiful woman, the most beautiful I had seen in my life. Snow-like skin, ebony hair, warm brown eyes. I fell…how would you younglings say it? Head-over-heels for her, I suppose. She was a goddess. And I was weak, I must admit. I cheated on your mother with her."

His father's look was blank, but he could see the pain in his eyes.

"Eventually she found out," he continued "and she hated me. And I don't blame her at all. But I do blame myself, for I'm afraid I caused her death." He gasped and looked at him. He smiled sadly. "At the end, I think the labor wasn't what really killed her, but all her pain and sadness. After she passed I never saw the woman again. She left without a word. But I guess it was for the better. I had a little being to take care of" he smiled at him and raised a weak hand to stroke his son's cheek.

"I don't want you to end like me."

"Father…"

"I regret it greatly," the old man cut him off "and it has haunted me my whole life. Mostly because I kept it as a secret. But now that I've shared it with you, I feel a bit more at ease. Not as I would like to, but it will be enough to finally rest" he rested his head on the pillow and folded his arms, with his hands over his chest. The prince could just stare at his father, who had closed his eyes, and for a moment his own heart stopped when he thought he wasn't breathing. But then he coughed and opened his eyes to look at him.

"I think it is time," he said and gave his son one last smile "take good care of this kingdom." He leaned back and closed his eyes again. This time he didn't open them. He lowered his head as he heard the bells ringing, annoucing that the King had died. He didn't leave the room in the whole day, just sitting next to his father's lifeless body. But he couldn't stay there forever. He knew that now he was King, and he had to take responsibility of his people.

The next day he allowed the doctors to retire the body and went to walk around the gardens. He had so many things in his mind that he didn't notice the basket on the grass until he tripped over it and fell to the ground hard. He rubbed his head and cursed, but was interrupted by a sudden cry. He glanced over his shoulder and found that in the basket there was a baby. He leaned over. It was a baby girl, with pale skin and white hair. The baby opened her eyes, which were a deep blue, and stared at him, before smiling slightly. While he was really clueless as to why a baby was in his garden, he also felt great affection towards her already.

Carefully, he took her in his arms and stood. She was just covered with a blue blanket, and though the day was sunny, it wasn't good for a newborn like her to be outside just yet. He started to walk to the palace when he noticed something under the blanket. Right over the baby's chest was a snowflake. He frowned. It was big and shiny and it wasn't melting, and the cold didn't seem to bother the girl either, for she was falling asleep again.

Suddenly, a thought hit him. His eyes widened as he ran inside and up the stairwell, earning curious glances from the servants. He raced through the hallway and almost kicked the last door open. He put the baby over the table and turned to the bookshelf against the wall, searching it frantically. Finally he found it, his tutor's old book. The one he had once loved so much. The one about Greek gods and goddesses.

He turned the pages with quick fingers until his eyes landed on the one thing he was looking for. There, in a page from the section of 'Minor Gods' it read with big black letters: 'Khione, Goddess of Snow.'

Neokhi….Khione…how could he be so blind? He glanced at the table. The baby was deep in slumber, the room only filled by the sound of her steady breaths. Could it be…?

He shook his head. Of course it was. They had laid together, if only once, but they had. He remembered that night clearly. They had sneaked into the palace and made their way to his room. It had been the most magical night of his life. He remebered telling her, countless times, that he loved her, while he held her in his arms. She had said nothing, just nodding her head on times. And he just let it pass, for he stared into her brown eyes and got lost again.

Just then, his father's words echoed in his mind.

'_Snow-like skin, ebony hair, warm brown eyes. She was a goddess.'_

He couldn't help the gasp that followed his realizations. He suddenly understood every thing. His father's frowns of disapproval at his obsession with the gods and his persistent warnings about gods being ruin, heartless beings. It wasn't paranoia. _He _had surrendered to one of those beings. He had caused his wife's death and was left alone with a son to raise and a kingdom to rule, while she had just walked away, without a care in the world. He had tried to prevent his son from going through the same. And at the end, the son was also taunted by the very same being.

And now he was left with a daughter and a kingdom, pretty much the same.

Since that day he hated her, with all his heart. All of his love and adoration turned to despise. He cursed the woman he had fallen for and wished he hadn't been so naïve as to think she had actually loved him. He hopped she would remember his hate for the rest of her immortal life. Though he didn't think she would even care.

"Dear" a voice brought him back to the present. His wife had come out to the balcony and put a hand on his shoulder. He smiled at her. After he knew the truth he decided he had been stupid. He had to go on, for the sake of his daughter and of his people. The first thing he did was go to her and apologize for the horrible way in which he had treated her, promising to make a good husband from then on. He didn't think she would forgive him. He didn't deserve for her to forgive him. But she did. And he entrusted her with his story. And though she couldn't hide her surprise at the moment, she assured him she understood and promised to help him as well.

Throughout all those years she had been his only real support. She had been a mother to Elsa, a Queen to Arendelle and a wife to him. She was his closest friend, and slowly he opened his heart to her, gave himself the chance to love her. They even had a child. A lovely little girl, with bright blue eyes and orange hair. The other little being in the world that gave him joy.

"Deep in thought?" she mocked, raising a perfect eyebrow. He laughed and squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Something like that" he said. There was silence for a few seconds.

"How was Elsa?" she asked in a low voice. He sighed.

"I think the gloves helped her a lot. She seemed much more at ease with them. However, when I told her that maybe we could go out tomorrow she looked…" he trailed off. She leaned against him, resting her chin on his shoulder.

If playing with his father and with him hadn't been enough, the insufferable goddess had also made their daughter miserable.

On the first year they had discovered that Elsa was no common child. She had ice powers. He wasn't pleased when they found out, for he thought it'd be a painful reminder. However, seeing his daughter playing happily with them, and later both of his daughters, was worth the pain. Until she almost killed her sister.

They were just playing, Elsa had told him in tears, when she accidentally hit her with one of her ice blows and the little girl passed out. They quickly grabbed the girls and ran for the forest, where the trolls lived. Not many people believed in them, but they were faithful to the royal family. Every time a new King took posession they went to him to guarantee their loyalties. He knew they would help.

Grand Pabbi, the oldest and most powerful of them, told them that Anna's heart was not frozen, but it would be dangerous if it ever happened. Therefore, he altered her memories so she would not remember Elsa's powers. He also warned them that Elsa's power was truly beautiful, when kept under control. If she ever lost it they'd become terrible. Elsa, just a little eight-year-old, was scared at those words, but he assured the old troll that she would learn to controll them. Until then, he decided the safest thing to do was close the palace and reduce the number of servants. And also, though it weighed a lot in his chest, separate her from Anna.

"Are you sure?" his wife had asked. "Anna loves her sister. She will want to know why you take her away."

But what else could he do? The same Elsa was terrified that she might hurt her sister again and, reluctantly, she had agreed it was safer to stay away. He clenched his fists. Since that day nothing had been the same. It broke his heart to now see Anna wander alone around the palace, playing with her dolls and imagining her sister was there. He often saw her outside Elsa's new room, knocking on the door and begging her to come out and play.

But most of all, it broke his heart to see how Elsa lived. She shut the world out and barely allowed anyone into her bubble, even him. She stayed the whole day in her room, scared of her powers, scared of the harm she did with them. Scared of herself.

"She'll be fine" her voice was soothing and her touch was reassuring. He was so glad to have her with him.

"Every thing is my fault" he said suddenly. She frowned.

"How can it be?"

"If I hadn't been with her…." She took his face in her hands.

"You couldn't help it. It's not your fault because you were in love" she said firmly.

"But that doesn't make me less blind. Look, it is true. All this time I've been blaming it on her, but it's actually me who deserves the fault. It's because of me that now my daughter is suffering and I can't do anything but watch her."

She hugged him and suggested they went inside already, for they both needed to sleep.

Of ocurse, the next day every thing went wrong and people almost discovered Elsa's powers. When they returned she locked herself up and didn't let anyone in for days. Just him, and only to deliver her food tray. It pained him deeply to see her like that. He felt useless. Unable to help his own daughter. He swore to himself that she would never know the truth. Maybe she would hear it someday, but not from his lips. He didn't want to cause her any more pain.

And the years passed. She grew into a beautiful lady, kind and smart, and he knew she would make an excellent Queen someday. But she was still as afraid and insecure as always, spending almost all of her time locked in her room and still not daring to get close to Anna. Anna, on the other side, had apparently given up in trying to talk with her sister, and now she just spent her time in her own room or at the gardens.

One day he had to travel to a neighboring country to close a trading treaty with the King. His wife was going with him, for she wanted to pay a visit to the Queen, old friend of hers. They'd be gone for a couple weeks and meanwhile Elsa would be in charge, with assistance from the First Minister and Royal Advisor. Needless to say, she was terrified when he told her. He argued that it was a good training, for she would someday have to do it alone, but she still had clutched the edge of the frosty stool for support. By now, her whole room was frozen, sign that she had really tried to control her powers, but had utterly failed.

They packed everything and took their leave from Anna, who cheerfully ran up to them and hugged them both. He couldn't help but wonder, sadly, when had been the last time his eldest daughter had hugged him. These days she didn't even touch him or her mother, for she was afraid she might hurt them.

The servants took down their stuff. She was standing at the end of the stairwell. Upon seeing them she bowed shortly.

"Do you have to go?" she asked in a low voice, her eyes flickering.

"You'll be fine, Elsa" he assured. She nodded and walked with them to the door, but didn't dare go out, as always. With a lot of effort his wife got Elsa to hug her goodbye, since she didn't want to get any closer. He took his chance and hugged her as well, before following the servants outside and climbing into the carriage.

With a last glance at his daughter he closed his door and they rode off.

* * *

The storm caught them off guard. He knew they expected bad weather, but the waters had been in such calm that he didn't pay them any heed. Now, as the waves crashed against the sides of the ship, sending the crew flying across the deck, he cursed himself for being so careless.

He hugged his wife tightly with an arm while he held onto the mast with the other, while their almost shattered ship moved up and down with the furious waves. She grabbed his clothes and burried her face on his chest, trying to keep her grip. The rain had made her hair fall all over her face, but she pulled the strands from her eyes and looked up at him. She did not need to say it aloud, for he already knew what she was thinking.

They wouldn't make it through this.

"I know you don't love me," she said suddenly, and he barely heard her above the noise of the storm. But he did.

"Please…"

"I know you love her," she continued "it has always been her and it will always be. But I want you to know…that I'm glad I got to be your wife." Despite the water, he could make out the tears that filled her eyes. Holding back his own he smiled at her.

"And I your husband." Embracing each other tightly, they were only separated by the water weighing over them, pulling them deep into the sea.

As he felt the last of his energy abandon him he caught a glimpse of light through the water. When it was close enough, he recognized the beauty he had so long adored and, unconciously, craved so much to contemplate again. Her gaze was cold, like the last time he'd seen it, but for a second he thought he saw on it much of its former warmth. His grudge being the least important at the moment, and knowing fully well she would listen, he formed a last thought.

"_Watch over our daughter"_.

As if she had understood, she nodded her head and her image vanished. Then he released his breath and let unconsciousness take over.

* * *

**So that was it. Did you like it? If so, leave a review and let me know. Also if you didn't :P but no flames. Constructive criticism please. Also, I was thinking of making a second chapter to this, but kind of the whole deal from Khione's perspective. What do you say? Would you like it? Let me know that also.**

**Thanks for reading and see you ;) **


End file.
